The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee7,726,471B22010 Jun. 1S. R. Srungaram5,941,376A1999 Aug. 24James R. LiggettU.S. patent applicationPub No.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant20180049600A12018 Feb. 22Tijuana SmithForeign PatentsCountryPatent NumberIssue DateCNCN203943597U2014 Nov. 19CNCN201719150U2011 Jan. 26
At present time it is common practice to transport items that would normally get wet during normal use in sealed containers or containers that feature drain holes. Common examples of these items include soap bars, toothbrushes, razors, dental retainers and wet clothing. In practice the user of such items would use the item and, in many cases, need to transport it before it has a chance to dry. An example is in my own experience of using bar soap for showering at the gym. After showering, the bar soap used in the shower is placed in a container and packed up with other shower items to be taken with me upon leaving the gym. The bar soap is still wet when it's put into a container for transportation.
The prior art for transporting such items generally consists of a container that has a top and bottom section that is hinged or snapped together that allows the contents to be loaded, then closed to secure those items. Prior art containers are generally either liquid tight when closed or with holes that act like drains or vents to allow liquid to drain and air flow to dry the contents.
In the case where the container is liquid tight, the liquid from the items does not leak out, however, the moisture inside the container is trapped and the contents do not dry properly. Prior art examples such as Chinese Patent Number CN203943597U trap in moisture when closed not allowing wet items to dry. The design of U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,471 provides for a drying rack when the wet item is in use, but when the item is stored, any wetness would be trapped inside. Prior art examples such as these are designed to seal in as much liquid as the case will hold. Which, in the application of transporting wet items, the amount of liquid dripping off the item is relatively small as compared to the size of the item and current prior art does not take advantage of that situation.
In contrast to containers that seal in moisture, other prior art designs provide holes for liquid to drain and provide air flow for drying, such as prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,376, U.S. Patent Application 20180049600 and Chinese Patent CN201719150U. The problem with these designs is that if there is any liquid from the wet contents, it can leak from the container and cause a mess.
In my search of prior art, I have not found any device that allows for air flow to dry wet items and also prevent liquid from wet items leaking.